Sinking Love
by harrypotterlover10
Summary: A story about two people falling in love with each other... It is on the titanic... but not quite the same as the movie.. but has some of the same elements. Sorta like a cross over. It has none of the charters from the titanic movie in it. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Laraina was just one of the thousands standing in the crowd. There were people of all races jumbled up there. Everywhere she looked there were people. She couldn't stand it! She hated crowds!

Just then she turned around! She had heard a voice say, "UGH, if I would have known there would be so many Negron people coming to America then I wouldn't have came."

As she expected it was a white, rich person. She hated them all, they were all the same. They all hated black people. At the same time as her pure hatred she also envied her. She loved her beauty, and how rich she was. She wished she could dine-in everyday.

Sadly, that was never going to happen. She was always going to be black. She always was going to be feeding two, three, or four mouths. At this time, she was only feeding two, hers and her sons. In about six months, she was going to be feeding three; Little Jessica was going to come. Jessica was just going to be anther mouth to feed but she would not dare put her in an orphanage. She was going to raise her herself.

She was very excited because the boat had just pulled up. She grabbed her 15 year-old son and ran through the big crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Charlie was upset that his mother had such a firm grasp on his arm. It was like she was treating him like a 5 year old instead of the almost adult, 15 year old, he was. He could walk through crowds by himself! They pushed through the crowd as they neared the big white boat that is said to not be able to sink. They loaded the boarding deck as the tickets man took the tickets from the young and old passengers.

Charlie ran through the sea of people excited to be on a ship for the first time. Then, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a girl about his age with streaming dirty blond hair and the body of an angel. She was wearing a dress that looked like something out of Harper's Weekly, a very fancy magazine.

Charlie believed it to be love at first sight. He saw himself in a decent sized home sitting confortable on a couch with the angel like girl. He saw himself dancing in a fancy ball room, twirling like never before in a suit that he hasn't even dreamed to wear. He imagined that they would go to a wedding but not any wedding- their wedding. Everyone would staire in awe as they got married, and had many kids.

He starred at her for about five seconds, and then she disappeared in the waves. Charlie became upset when she disappeared but quickly got over it because he knew he had no chance with her. _I'm black and poor. She is rich and white. It is just not a match_. He thought. He still had hopes deep inside, done in his soul, because someone had once told him, "Opposites attract in relationships!"

Charlie walked through the halls to his 3rd class room. He had to go up many flights of stairs to final get to his room. He could hardly breathe when he got there. He was in shape but he was not used to going up stairs at his old town. His old town was very old, and there was not many rich people living in it. It was mostly black colored people, with a couple of whites here and there. There was nothing really bad about that, but he knew most whites hated blacks.

He opened the door and saw the most wonderful room ever. It was big compared to his old room. He couldn't believe how big the room was, but he knew that there had to be bigger ones for the first class.

He was also pretty sure the other rooms were nicer then this one. He still loved his room though. There was a big closet! His room at his old place was not really anything. He slept with a bunch of his extended family, and there no closets in the whole house, or dresses for that matter. They put there clothes in corners. Each one of the children had a special place to put there clothes. The whole house was a mess thanks to the clothing issue.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman of about the age of thirty. She had long black hair, a semi-overweight body, and had shocking pale green eyes. She was wearing a scappy dark green dress that made her eyes look amazing. She had some brown flats on that worked with her because she was already at a tall height. Charlie said cheerfully, "Hello Mama!"

The woman called Mama turned around and said, "Hello Charlie! Enjoying the sights, I see. I mean look at this place. It is so fancy! I love it so much!"

"I love the room! It has a CLOSET!" Charlie answered excitingly.

Charlie's mom laughed a good, hardy laugh. "I am going to go explore the boat some more.

"I think I will get something to eat." Charlie and Charlie's mom walked off into the unknown places of the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lariana just wanted to get some food when all chaos broke out. She approached the door where you could get food but there was a sign that said "No third class or blacks now!" She was both black and third class so she couldn't go eat. She thought, that is so wrong. I don't get why people can't at least eat together in harmony-black and white. Laraina turned around and started walking away from the dreadful food place. She walked forward not paying attention to what was going on in front of her. She was too aggravated by the sign behind her.

Before Laraina knew it walked RIGHT the white person, which she recognized to be the person that had said, "UGH, if I would have known that there would be so many blacks going to America then I wouldn't have came!" Laraina pushed right into the white person. She couldn't believe what had just happen. It was like a slow motion movie. The white women was falling backwards while she was falling forward onto the white person. When she reached the ground she realized that what had just happened could have been the worst thing ever. She had hurt a white person. She was going to be in deep shit. She jumped up trying to make sure that no one saw her and began to get ready to run. She was glad she was wearing flats. The white woman spat, "YOU RAN INTO ME! HOW COULD A… a….. a BLACK PERSON RUN INTO ME AND A POOR BLACK AT THAT?"

Laraina watched as the white persons hand came heaving at her, and as the mad contact with her. She fell back hard on her back. She cried out a shout of pain as she tried to get up. She hoped that she that her baby was ok from the push. Lariana got up because her dads taught her that no one should ever be treated badly because of the color of their skin. Her daddy used to always say before he had passed, "God put us on Earth for a reason, to worship him. God doesn't care if you are black ,or white, or a mix. He doesn't care a damn. He cares only that you worship him and tell others about him. It is a sin for anyone to treat anyone lesser because everyone is lesser then God! You got the Raina! You got that!"

Remembering her daddy's conversation, she hit the white woman, madly. The white girl then fall onto the sea deck once again. As the white women crashed to the floor she heard a huge snap and soon after a wail of crying, and tears flow down her checks. Laraina thought, Wow I think I might have gone too far. She is really hurt. Surprisingly, the white woman got up off the ground, and screamed on the top of her laughs, "FIGHT!"

Laraina thought of running away again but before she could tell her feet to do it the white person tackled her, and had pined her waist down. It hurt her really badly. She attempted to push the white person away but she couldn't- she had a firm grip on her. She couldn't get her off of her baby. She hoped to God that her baby was alright. After about five minutes of the white woman sitting on her, a crew member came. He was very tall and was wearing a blue sailor's cap on his head. He was white, but was tan from being in the sun for so long. Right then he said, "Get off of her. I will hold her back until we can figure out what is going on here, even though I know that this black is the problem. Blacks are always the problem."

Laraina was outraged at this statement! Why does everyone hate blacks! She wanted to get off of the racist ship, but there was no port until America. "I was just minding my own business, getting ready to go to dinner ,when she ran into me. I am pretty sure it was on purpose. It made me uncomfortable, so I got up and pushed her. She fell but got straight back up, and she pushed me back as hard as she could. I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts so badly! I then managed to get up and tackle her, and screamed fight. Oh, how could I be so rude? My name is Lara McKinley!" She said through fake crocodile tears. This is so unreal! Then she put her head on the sailors shoulder. I can't believe the sailor is even believing this. I wish I could have feminine guile like that.

"Oh, I believe it one hundred percent. I don't even think we need to know this persons story." The sailor said automatically. The sailor then trussed Laraina to the ground. "You are a nasty woman. How could you throw an upperclassman to the ground? Don't you see that she is white and rich! She is the only one that brought a vehicle on the boat! You will never be like her. I think you are just jealous of her beauty. Trust, me I am going to talk to the caption. I am almost one hundred present sure that you are going to end up in prison in the United States for doing this. I think I will be nice though! I think that I might let you have your baby first. That is a maybe depending on your behavior!" The sailor said a matteroffactly.

Melissa was watching the fight unfold. She thought this fight was nothing but a misunderstanding. that Laraina just accidentally ran into Lara. Laraina should have been watching where she was going, but still Lara was one that started the pushing on purpose so this was all her fault. She went too far by making fun of someone's race and income. Melissa was someone that stood up for black people. She thought it was wrong for anyone to think less of them. Laraina got up and pushed her back because she felt offended by someone making fun of her then pinned her down which is something that was smart, and got the crew into baffles me why the sailor didn't get Laraina's side of the story. It was was discrimination on a whole different level. Melissia was getting feed up of thinking about it, and decided to approach the situation herself. Maybe she could help somehow. She needed to give them a piece of her mind.

She walked proudly over to the group of three people two standing, and one on the ground, in a circle. This is the best idea I have had in a long time. She had not stood up for blacks in a long time.. Last time she did it she had ended up in jail. She really didn't care if they put her in a jail again. At least she woube be in America. It would proudly be better then Irish jails. Plus, this girl needed help. She got over to the crowd ready to speak to the sailor, but the sailor spoke first. "Good Evening, Madam!" He spoke and then tipped his cap. "How may be of serves of you today?"

"No, how may I be of serves to you? You see that girl that is hurt on the ground. She is not getting treated fairly in this fight. She didn't get a chance to tell her side of the story. That is predigest! I think you didn't get her side of the story because she is black. That is not the way they would do it in a court room!" Melissa ironically said.

The sailor replied in an angry tone, "Well, this is not a court room! That is not how things work here. By the way, discrimination is all over the place in the United States. If you don't like it then you are going to hate America. I am not sure if standing up for a black woman is against then law but I will see. I am done here! You ladies run along. Lara come with me, we are going to see if your ankle is broken."

Melissa and Laraina walked away, together. After they got away from the sailor,

"Thank you so much. No one has ever stood up for me. I think you might have changed my whole presentation on whites! Before you, I thought they all were snooty and couldn't do anything if there life depended on it. Thank you so much! Maybe we can hang out sometime, tomorrow?" Laraina thanked Mellissa.

Melissa said cheerfully, "I was glad to help. That would be great. I was the only one in my family that could come to America because the ticket prices were outrages, so I need a friend. Well, I got to go. I am getting hungry and since I am already, proudly, going to jail I might complain about that sign for you."

Laraina watched her leave, and then decided to return back to her cabin because she no longer had an appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Charlie loved the exploring the boat. There was a lot of things to see because of the hugeness of the boat. There were six restaurants, about thirty bathrooms, and thousands of rooms. It was the coolest place on earth to Charlie. He had spoken to a couple people there too. There were not necessarily nice, though. He asked a guy what time they were serving third class. "I don't know, Negron! How am I supposed to know?" The old man had said. Most ever one he had talked to commented on his color. _There is nothing I can do about my color, so I don't know why people always are commenting on it._ Charlie decided that he would go ahead and make his way back to his room. Then a dreadful thing happened. He was not watching where he was going and someone foot appeared out of no where. He fell to the ground with a painful thud. He had hit his head. All he saw around him was the sides of the boat. He couldn't visualize if they were brown or black or teal. Before he had fell he thought they were pink. He slowly tried to get up even though his head was throbbing. It felt like someone had hit him with a hammer. He then heard a faint voice say, "Sir, sir, are you all right? I am so sorry, Sir!"

He tried standing up, but it was too hard to. He just turned around, slightly. He saw a blurry face of a girl who had dirty blond hair, a cute dress on and was skinny. He then fell back to a laying position. The last thing he had thought before he passed out was the "Harpers Magazine girl!"

Kaylie had tears streaming down her face. She had a tripped a very cute boy of about her age. She was upset because she couldn't go to her mom. Her mom would say, "Who cares? He is black so why should we care about him? He doesn't even deserve to be in this world. It should be all whites!"

Kaylie's mom was like that. She was always told that blacks didn't belong. After a while she learned that blacks do belong and she just needed to ignore her mom. It is not fair to treat blacks differently! They can't help they were born with a different skin color. You also can't help it if you are rich or poor. It is your parents that decide that. Kaylie didn't get her life. All that she knew at the moment was that the guy she was holding in her arms was very cute. He had the cutest long black hair. He had a hammy down red and white stripped shirt with ripped pants. She found that very intriguing. She had the biggest crush on that boy so much and that is why she was going to force them to fix him. They need to make him fell better.

Kaylie traveled through the long, narrow hallways. She was surprised that some people could fit through them. The walls were wallpapered very badly and she believed that therooms she was pacing by were for the third class. She began counted the doors while she squeezed by people heading to the deck for dinner. When she got to the 51st door she opened it. It was the metical room. There were lots of people there. There were about five people there for sea sickness in one corner of the room. There was puke all over the place from the sea sickness that made Kaylie almost want to puke herself. There were about two people there that had bruises and broken bones. They were green in the face, too. Kaylie thought that they got in the fight when they were drunk. It must have been a really bad fight because they were badly hurt.

A nurse appeared out of no where and walked toward the, She was wearing a white dress with a nametag that said Mrs. Margon. Mrs. Morgon looked like she was going to have a fit because of how stressed she was from all her patients. She said, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Morgan. How may I be…" Her words trailed off. She then said quickly, "Wha… What is wrong with him? Quickly, bring him over to that bed way over there!" She then pointed to a bed in the far right corner. Kaylie walked over to the right corner ,and waited while Mrs. Morgon got a bucket for one of the drunken guys. She was sure she never was going to drink over one glass of wine, because she would never want to be like that guy. It was not a pretty sight.

Mrs. Morgan finally made it over to the bed and then asked again, "What is wrong with him?"

Kaylie told her the story of how he tripped over her shoe and added that it was probably her fault.

Mrs. Morgan tried shouting and waving her hands around his face, but nothing worked. The only thing else she could think of was to get some cold water and pour it on him. She walked over the nearest sink and got some water out of the cold side of the facet. She walked back and throw it right on top of his stomach.

Charlie woke up right away. "COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

Mrs. Morgan got some blankets and through it on top of him. I am so sorry! I tripped you! I didn't mean too! It was my stupid fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! I am so sorry!" She frantically apologized.

"No it is mine! Thank you for taking me here, though! A pretty girl like you could have been off to do other things! You are so pretty!" Charlie replied.

Kaylie blushed. She didn't know what to say! She was really flattered. _Wow. I think he might like me. Like truly like me. If he was any other boy I would run for the hills, but not for him. I think I might acaully tell him how I fell. Maybe we can go out, or something like that. _"I think that was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me! I think that you are very cute yourself. Your skin color is spectacular to me, and it is not right to treat someone different because of there skin! You are the cutest guy I have ever met, and I am not afraid to say that! When I see you, I see angles! You are my sweet heart!" Kaylie said in a romantic way.

Charlie was shocked! He felt like he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe a girl would actually like him like he liked her! Maybe it was true that opposites attract. Maybe he had a chance. Mrs. Morgan came back from helping out someone with a headache. She came and said, "Are you felling alright, now?"

Charlie replied, "I am doing fine. At least now I am!" Charlie then stood up and started trying to walk. He could better now. He was a little wobbly, but not enough that he would fall down. "Can I leave now?" Charlie asked.

Mr. Morgon said, "Yes, but I want you go straight to your room, and get some sleep! You need to rest some tonight. If you are not felling well in the morning come back to me! There could be a concoction."

Charlie replied with an, "Ok."

Charlie and Kaylie walked out of the hospital wing together. When they got out of the room Charlie asked, "Did you really mean the things you said in there?"

Kaylie replied with all confidences, "Yes I did! Tomorrow if you are better meet me in the ballroom! We can eat and maybe dance. I don't mind people starring."

Kaylie leaned in and kissed him on the check and then walked away.

Charlie was mesmerized of what just happened. _How could this of happened to me? Nothing good every happened to me until this moment. He walked away confused, happy ,and a little bit sick. He got back to the comfort of his room and went to sleep. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Laraina woke up pretty early. Her soul felt like it was going to jump right out of her body. She couldn't believe that she had a white friend on the boat. She felt like she was a kid again! She wanted to dance, and gloat to everyone but she still was an adult, so she didn't. Charlie was not awake yet, so she crept quietly to the door. She was going to breakfast, with her friend, Melissa. She thought it was going to be the funniest day ever. If she knew what was going to happen that night it would have been a different story.**

**Laraina walked through the narrow hallways. The hallways were white and were bare. In some places there was picture that reminded her of home. There was a big portrait of the queen of England at the end of the hallway. There were pictures of the rolling hilltops of Ireland. There were pictures of lots of things, everywhere. This was not in the hallway of third class. It was in the hall way that connected to the third class which she believed was 2nd**** class. After she got through the picture hallway, there was the deck. It was a beautiful sight. There was the blue ocean that looked like the color of her eyes gleaming in the light, which seemed to be what they were doing at the moment. She stared for what seemed like the longest time at the oceans waves as the moved back and forth, and back and forth. After a while she snapped out of it and started to walk toward the restaurant. This time there was no sign on the door. It was just an oak door in which she could walk into. Maybe Melissa actually got them to change there policy on blacks and third class! That was something she could never do! She would not be able to pursue anyone to change, or to like blacks. That is something that her son might be able to do, but she would never did not want to, nor would she ever be good at it. She was the shy type of person that liked to be under spoken.**

**She walked into the restaurants and there were no complaints. A waiter even came over to her. "Good Morning, Madam! How may I be of serves to you?" The waiter asked.**

**Laraina giggled a girly laugh. She had never been treated that way before. She would be asked "What do you want?", or "How may I help you?" Each time it was in an ungrateful way, like she was the left over after you have eaten something, it was something you never really want or needed. Laraina giggled while saying, "You can help me by…. escorting me to where one of my friends are. Her name is Melissa!"**

**The waiter got wide eyed! He was surprised that she was hanging out with a white. In this time it was very unusual for a whites and blacks to even speak to each other for a second. Usually, you were lucky to even be able to say "Hi" to a white when you were black much less have a whole conversation with them at breakfast. It was deeply frowned on by most people. Nevertheless, the waiter toke her to Melissa. Laraina thankfully told him, "Thank you very much, are you going to be our waiter today?"**

**The waiter rolled his eyes. He looked like he hated working there. His hair was long enough to cover over his eyes but it was carefully swooshed over to the side so it didn't cover his eyes. . His eyes were an amazing piercing blue. He was really tall for a teenager, at about 6 foot 5 inches He also was a wearing a white uniform that they had to wear. It had the words Happy Time in big letters. She had assumed was the name of the restaurant. The guy then muttered, "Yes, I will be your waiter, sadly. You can call me Bryson. Is there any drink that you would like?"**

**Right, away Millisa said, "Milk, please."**

**Laraina's family had had cows. That was there primary drink. She would have milk all the time at her old home. She would have it breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was terrible. She hated plain milk. She was just sick of the sour taste of it. She had tried goat milk but it was sour too. She hated sour things. She decided to just get milk because she couldn't think of anything else.**

**The waiter then said, "Then you guys want to ice cold milks?"**

**Melissa then replied by saying, "Yes!"**

**Laraina was clueless of what to say. What do you say to a friend? At her old town she hung out with her family. She never really talked to anyone but the people buying vegetables, or buying milk from them. There family mostly kept to there selves. The kids were home schooled by a number of the grown ups in their family. The boys also learned how to do all the dirty work in the field. The girls learned how to clean up after the boys. It was how there family functioned. That was how it worked, at least that was taught to think that way. They were pretty much taught to do what they we were told, or face the consequences. They never hurt there kids in there family, but they did give them a good scolding every once in a while if they didn't do what they were told. It worked because the kids would listen to what the grownups had to say. They were sorry because all the other kids that were not getting the scolding would laugh about it until it was there turn to get in trouble. It was humiliation that really worked for them.**

**Laraina was still clueless, but Melissa looked as clueless as she did ,so she just decided to say a stupid comment, "This weather is really nice. It is not too hot and not too cold. It is right in the middle. It is PERFECT!" Laraina could tell that Melissa wanted to start bursting out laughing, but didn't because she wanted to be polite. She was not doing a really good job of hiding her amusement.**

"**Yes, it is wonderful weather!" Melissa said, and then started to burst out laughing. It was so awkward. "Yes it is!" The perfect question had been in the back of her mind for the whole night. The dark questions, why did she help her? Why would she? She is white, she is black. What made her think that is right to help a black person when everyone else hates blacks? She then asked those questions. She was not sure that these questions were ok to ask but she sure wanted to know the answers. Laraina asked the three questions. **

**Laraina saw Melissa sigh. She was not sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. She was sure that it had to be one or the other. She was just hated that this might be a make or break of there friendship.**

**Melissa signed again and then started to talk. "For your first question, why did I help you, I helped you because you were someone that needed it. Sorry, to say, but you looked pathetic. You were lying on the ground, and the guy was screaming that you might go to prison and everything. I knew that was wrong. I thought the whole thing was just a big accident ,and it was her fault for pushing you in the first place. Why would I help you? I did because I am a nice person." Her voice suddenly got loader. "For your last question, what made me think that is right to help a black person when everyone else hates blacks? I think that is a bad question to ask because that shows me that you have decimation toward whites! NOT EVERYONE IS LIKE THAT! Sure, there are some people that hate blacks, but there is a lot of whites out there that think that it WRONG! I thought you were a nice person! You have proven me wrong! I think I am going to leave. Bye!"**

**Melissa walked out even before Laraina could tell her sorry. **_**Maybe I shouldn't have not told her that. Maybe, I should have thought it through a little bit more clearly. I can't believe I had lost a friend in one day! With out even knowing it, Laraina started to cry her eyes out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Charlie finally woke up. It was around five o'clock at night. That was the longest Charlie had ever slept in. He was going to have to get ready for his ball room date. His head luckily didn't hurt anymore. He got up and went to his closet. He looked through his clothes, and flipped through countless tee-shirts until he finally came to his only suit. He had worn it only once before at a wedding for his aunt. It was from the 1890's so it was really old. His twenty year old cousin had given it to him because he knew that he would never wear it again. It was blue with a pink flower near the pocket. He only had the top of the tux so he wore kakis with it. It didn't look that good but it was going to have to be good enough.

Charlie got dressed then made his way to the ball room. He was really frightened. He had never, really ball room danced with a girl. He didn't know how to dance at all. His mom told him that it will never happen, so you don't have to worry about it. Well, she was wrong. It was happening now. He wished that his mom would have toke the time to teach him. It was important to him to learn. It was going to be a mess tonight. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on her face when he told her that he didn't know how to dance. She would proudly laugh her butt off. He didn't care as long as she didn't care.

Charlie walked and walked until he got to the ball room. It was a wide open space with a chandler hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful. The chandler was sparkly and had lot crystals on it. It looked like it was worth trillions of pounds. It was worth it, though. There was already a lot of people there dancing. He looked at them and felt like he just might puke. He couldn't believe how good some of the people were. They were dancing like superstars. They were just amazing. He wished he could dance just like them. Off in the distance, he could see the girl of his dreams! She looked pretty as she could be. She was wearing a hot pink dress with some light pick polka-dots on it. It was the best dress he had seen her in, yet.

Charlie walked across the dance floor to get to his girl. When he got there he greeted her with a hug. It was a big hug, and when he let go he saw Kaylie blush, a deep red blush. Her blush was the color of roses that Charlie would have got her if there was a rose shop on the boat, and if he had money.

"Hello, Kaylie. I love your dress! You look so beautiful in it. You look like a summer's day. You're sweet enough to eat, but I promise I won't!" Charlie said happily. Kaylie giggled her girly laugh. She had the highest pitch laugh he had ever heard. It would get annoying, if you didn't like her so much.

She then replied to the compliment by saying, "You look great, too! To tell you the truth I thought you would have been wearing shorts and a tee-shirt. You actually look, really great. You look like your rich! You are the perfect date!"

Charlie smiled a wide grin. He rarely smiled because his life was really tough, but he felt compelled to smile around Kaylie. It was like he smiled every second around her. He was under a deep spell. It was kind of annoying, because it was really hard to say anything because her face was pulling him in. She had the most amazing face. She had the prettiest light green eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. It was like she was a door to anther universe that he couldn't escape from. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life.

The band started to play some slow, jazzy music. It was perfect to dance to. He had never really wanted to dance with a girl until he got on the Titanic. It was the last thing on his mind at home. He had to think about his family there, not about girls, or anything else. He had to do school, chorus, and hang out with his family. Dancing was definitely the last thing on his mind. After, that short flashback, he decided it was his time to shine! Kaylie had been shining every since he first laid eyes on her. He betted all the money he had, that he was a slum to her. He was never look right to anyone, when he was around her. His decision was to take her on to the dance floor. He had no clue what he was doing but he knew he had to do it.

Charlie said, "We got to dance! That is why we are here, right? Before we do, though, I have something in which to say. I really like you! In fact, I love you! I think you should be a super modal. I think you are great." Kaylie didn't know what to say. She really liked him too, but she wasn't sure that she loved him, yet. She only knew him for about a day. She wanted more time. She might of loved him if they spent time with each other in America. That would be the best thing, ever. She thought that he was the cutest, most smart boy, but he needed to be a little less modest.

Kaylie didn't have anything to say. She wanted to say I really like you. Let's stay together forever. I want to marry you and much more. It was just that she couldn't open her mouth and she didn't think it was legal to marry at it was, her mom would kill her, before she would do that. Kaylie opened her mouth and closed it and then the same thing again. It was impossible to speak.

Charlie thought _he had said all the wrong things at the wrong time. Maybe, it was way too soon, to say all these personal things. Maybe in Ireland, they took it really slow. Maybe, this was just a friend date. Are we are not meant to be? As all these thought pondered in his head, he realized that this was not a right relationship for him. He started to walk out the door. As he did he thought in his head good-bye forever, my dearest friend._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kaylie watched as Charlie ran back to his room. She had blown it with the most perfect guy. He was the guy that you would see in Harper's Magazine if he was white. Why would she do such a foolish thing? She thought it was stupid as when England forced everyone to go to there churches. Kaylie was a Christian but hated the Catholic Church in the UK.

While standing there she realized that she was crying. She had never cried over a boy before, at least not with a break up. She ran back to her suite on the 2nd deck. They had put the upper class close to the 1st deck so they could see the beautiful ocean. Even, the ocean that she saw, while running up the stairs, didn't cheer her up. It was so blue, but the only thing she could see was his face. It was stuck in her mind, and she was pretty sure it would stick there, for the rest of her life.

It wasn't fair. Why was she such an idiot? She opened the door to see her suite. It had, elegant white walls with two king sized beds. Off to the corner, there was a table that could seat about 6 people. There was also a mini chandelier above that. It was pretty, but she would give this all away to have Charlie back. She wouldn't have given up Charlie for $1,000,000, but she gave it all up with her silence. She laid on her bed and started to cry like a baby. Just then her mom walked in. She was really nice except to poorer people and blacks. As soon as she say her daughter crying she sat down on her daughters bed and said, "What is wrong? Did someone break your heart because I will break there necks, if you want!" Kaylie did a small laugh. She did not really want to laugh, but was afraid that she wouldn't stop asking questions if she didn't laugh.

Then she lied," I am fine. It is just that I can't find my favorite dress." Kaylie was not very open with her mother. It was something that she had never done since she was 6.

The last thing she said to her, when she was trying to be open, was when she had said, "I really don't think we should treat blacks differently, mommy."

Her mom's response was, "I think we should because they are different and they will never be like us, and we are way better then them!"

That was the last open conversations she had had with her mom. It wasn't like lying, because she had to do it or things wouldn't go right in her life. If her mom thought that she loved a black she would flip and when she got to America, she would proudly get put on house arrest, so this was better for her. Her mom was very surprised that she would say something like that! She was defiantly not the girly type. At home she would hang out with the neighborhood boys, and get down and dirty. That was ok with her mom, because she would always say yes to wearing a dress or a skirt when going to church or going out in public. She really thought it was suspicious that she would want her dress, but she was going to let it slide. She said, "Ummm,, ok. You will be fine. I promise to buy you a couple brand new dresses when we get to America."

Then, Kaylie had to think quickly. She just wanted her mom to stop talking. She just wanted to cry in peace. Kalyie wanted to go to sleep and wake up and find out that this was all a dream. She guessed it would be fine because tomorrow afternoon they would be in America! There would be wonderful sites there! She could see all the things that she always dream about. When she dreamed about it she would always think of the Statue of Liberty. She heard it was very tall and it was pretty. There were rolling hills and lots of green land there, and a lot of room for new people. She couldn't wait to go. After thinking about this she decided say she was tired. And that she wanted to relax. Her mom walked away to give her some peace. She started to sob silently to herself. She took a liking to say in her head, everything is going to be alright. She then fell into a deep sleep. She would be lucky to be able to wake up if a beast attacked her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Charlie sat on his bed thinking about what could have been. He know that it was done and over, and that he needed to get to sleep (having been 1:00 in the morning), but he wanted the pain of heart break to stop. _That girl was just not right for me. If she was right for me it would of just happened. We would have been together forever._

Charlie was close to tears. He couldn't stop thinking of the girl of his dreams. His mom had fallen asleep really early that night. She clammed that she needed a lot of sleep, because of being in America tomorrow and all. He just laughed at that statement. You don't have to have any sleep to go to America. We were already going. Just then there was a deep alarm, and coming over the intercom was a voice saying the boat was sinking! Charlie jumped to his feet and so did his mom. His mom screamed on the top her laughs.

Charlie's mom screamed, "THEY SAID THAT THE BOAT WAS NEVER GOING TO SINK!"

They both starter to run into the boats lobby. The hallway was crowded with people. It wasn't fair that the hallways were so narrow where the third class was. They had to squeeze around people that were in panic. It was horrible. People were attacking people to get to the end of the hallway. Charlie saw about seven groups of people getting into fist fight for bumping into each other or for other stupid reasons.

_They all our stupid, for not working together. If we all work together, we might all get out all alive, but no, we have to do it the hard way! "Follow me mom, we need to be quick!" Charlie said._

_Charlie jumped over the people that were fist fighting on the ground, and so did Laraina. After they got out of the narrow hallway, it was still crowded. There were about 1500 people in the lobby. He guessed that the rest were still fighting in the hallways to get by. Charlie could fell the boat sinking slightly. It was not a good felling. Crew was still trying to organize everyone. They were not expecting this to happen. There was not enough room for everyone in the life boats. There were only 20 life boat, which could fit about 1,178 people. That really scarred Charlie. What if he was one of the people not able to go? _

_Charlie locked around, trying to find Kaylie. What if she was so upset she decided to just die? Charlie was worrying way too much. He decided to try to focus on something else. He focused on the crew. There was 100's of them rushing around trying to organize quickly. It would have been hilarious, if it wasn't for him being so close to death. There was a call for white children. There were a lot of kids going towards the boat ,but no Kaylie. At this point, he was really scarred. Then he saw her. She was sitting there with her mom. She wasn't going into the boat. He was not sure why. The next thing the crew said was, "Any white women can now come to the life boats."_

_He saw a lot of people leave. He was now getting dead scarred. He was happy, though, because Kaylie did get on the life boat with her mom. Charlie still had deep feelings for Kaylie. He still loved her, but he just didn't feel right because she paused so long. It felt like she had to think about it. He didn't really want to be in a relationship with someone that didn't like him. If she would have been quicker, he would have loved her even more then he did. The crew just sat there for a moment. It was like they were trying to make the colored people ,and the men die. It was really disturbing that they would do something like that. Then they yelled, "Black children may come up now."_

_Charlie was thankful but didn't want to leave his mother. Charlie said," Mom, I don't want to leave you! I don't want you to die! I am not leaving you!"_

"_I don't want to die either. I am sure they will call us next. Just go on without me!" Charlie's mom replied with a sigh._

_Charlie whispered, "Alright, mom, I love you, so much." Charlie gave his mom a tight squeeze. It was the biggest hug he had ever given to his mom in his life. He feared for her life and his own, and that is why his love came out. As he walked across the deck, he went up to the boat that Kaylie was in, to greet the crew. The crew gave him a weird look like he was crazy. Charlie didn't mind the lock, and steeped onto the life raft. _

_The crew member pulled him back. He gave Charlie a nasty look. "I never called you! I only called black children. You're no child! Wait your turn, like everyone else! You might not even get your turn sunny boy!" The crewman said nastily. The crew member pushed the Charlie back. Charlie landed wrong and twisted his ankle. He couldn't take that. He got up and pushed the crew member back. That was the wrong thing to do. Before he knew it there were five other crew members on him. They got off of him and one of them tied him to post._

_The crew member that Charlie pushed yelled furiously, "YOU ARE NEVER going to get off this boat, now." He then added, "Black women, next." Laraina had seen someone get pushed. She had also seen someone get pushed back but wasn't sure who it was. Laraina was just happy that she could now be with her son on the boat. She walked toward the boat, in which, she had seen her son get on to. As she got closed, she realized that the boy that defended himself was her son. This was the point where she snapped. _

_She screamed on the top of her laughs, "HOW DARE YOU! MY SON DID NO HARM! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET ON THE LIFE BOAT!"_

_The crew member said, "Lady, just get on the boat. Trust me your son did harm! Just get on the boat." _

_Laraina face got angrier and angrier when she heard this statement, but before she could say something, she heard a voice say, "Mom, go on with out me. You have a baby to take care of and you need to live. If you die, when you could live, it is like murdering that poor baby of yours! Go on with out me! You have a whole life in front of you, and so does your baby that will be born soon. Trust me, I will not take no for an answer."_

_His mom started to cry. She steeped into the boat, anyway and took a seat. Then a sobbing voice came from behind Laraina. It was Kaylie. She was crying her eyes out, like you would at a funereal. She managed to say while they were cranking down the life boats, "I love you, Charlie! I always have, I always will! Please forgive me! I love you more then anything."_

_Charlie then began to sob. Between sobs he yelled on the top of his laughs, "I LOVE YOU, TOO! I WILL SEE YOU IN HEVEN, MY ANGEL!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

An hour later, Kaylie was still sobbing. Her sleeve was soaking wet from her wiping her tears with it. Charlie's mom was right next to her crying, too. Kaylie's mom was on the other side of her, sleeping. As far as she knew her mom had no idea that, Charlie and her were dating. She needed to know, though. She shock her mom, awake. Her mom woke up right away. It was kind of weird she woke and said, "What time is it? Is it time to milk the cows?"

Kaylie laughed her first laugh, in a while. She said while giggling, "Hey mom I have something to say. I haven't been completely honest with you, lately. You know how I came in crying the other night. It was not because I had lost my favorite dress. It was because I had said all the wrong things to my boyfriend. I was going out with Charlie, her child." She takes a breath and points her pointing figure at Laraina. "I really liked him and I think I should go to his funeral. I am sorry, but I don't think blacks are all that bad. I actually think they are really nice and should be treated nicely." Lara was speechless. She thought to herself, _How did my daughter get this way? I can't let her do this to herself. Blacks don't deserve to be in this world._

_Lara replied to Kaylie by saying, "Honey, why would you waist your time on a black? Whites and blacks should never be together! I forbid you to go anywhere near a black! Now shush it, and go to sleep! We have a big day tomorrow!" _

_Laraina was feed up, now! She was tired of people pushing around blacks. This was the last straw! She then said "Why do you have to be so mean to your daughter? She is almost an adult! She is aloud to do what she wants, as long as it is illegal. You know what, if you forbid her then, maybe, she will run away or something? Treat your children like they are something, not dirt! If you don't maybe, I should take her home with me!" Lara was stunned of what her ears were hearing! She couldn't believe a black would talk to her like that! It was the same black that she had got into a fight will before._

_It was kind of sad, but she didn't care, where her daughter went, so she replied, "You know what; I don't care where my daughter goes if she wants to talk to me like that. Actually, it would be better if she went with another parent. I am going to put her into an orphanage when we get there. You can have her then! I don't want a daughter that likes blacks. Kaylie you are no longer my daughter! Have fun being poor!" _

_Kaylie made a weird face at her mother. She didn't care, either. Her mother had been mean to her because she was different all her life. Ever since her father had died, everything had gone wrong. Her mom wasn't there for her. She was out having fun and she was stuck doing the chorus in the house, while still having to get A's in school! She would always get yelled at if she got a b on her report card because her mom said, "That will not get you into a good collage." The truth was her mom was not a fit mother. She didn't understand._

_She gave her mom a stern look and then said, "You don't want to be my mother, fine with me! I finally could have a mother that could understand that I am different. I am my own self. Who cares that I am not that good in school. Who cares that I don't like looking like a princess all the time! You do, that is who! You really get on my nerves! I don't hate you mom, but I know you do, so I am going to get off your back and find a new parent that cares when I cry. Who cares that I am my own self and I am not going to change for anyone!"_

_Laraina was stunned in how much power that girl had in her voice. She really cared ,"You don't have to worry about going to the orphanage! I will take care of you! You are a spectacular young child to like blacks and to have a powerful voice. You are one of the kids that I could imagine as a president or a governor. You are a great child!" She said happily._

_Laraina gave a big hugged Kaylie. Shewas crying again, but this time it was a happy cry. She had someone that carried._

_Melissa was on the life boat watching Kalie and Laraina hug. Right then and there she realized that Laraina did have a heart for whites. It was not cold at all. Maybe, she was just not used to that kind of treatment. It may have just surprised her a bit. _

_Melissa smiled at Laraina and she smiled back. "Ok, I am sorry that I walked out on you. It was just the way you said that comment. It was like you hated whites. It was kind of like me saying, why do you treat me nicely even though you are white. Why would you do that? That would proudly get you thinking that I hated blacks. I forgive you though and I hope you forgive me."_

_Laraina was very happy that Melissa said this. She had thought that she hated her. It was a dream come true to have a new daughter and an old friend back. She had a very sad acing heart, though, for her son. She would only be able to see him when she went to heaven. It wasn't sopost to happen this way. The grownups were the ones to die first, and the kids are the ones to burry them. Now, she was going to have to do that for him, if they even find his body. _

_Laraina didn't fell like crying anymore. She wanted to focus on the happy things in life. She still had her heath. She had a new daughter. She also had a great friend. This was the up sides and she was going to take them and run. "Thank you! You are the best friend I could ever have!" She said to her one and only friend._

_The rest of the ride was not important. Melissa, Laraina and her new daughter, Kaylie talked for hours about there hometowns. They also complained that the lifeboat was only half way filled. Lara slept the whole way there. About a day later they were founded. They were thirsty, and hungry but they were egger to get on with there lives. _


	10. epilogue

Epilogue:

Kaylie sat on her bed thirty years after the titanic. She missed the good times with Charlie. It was the same night, thirty years later, that he had died. She was getting ready to pay her respects to him. His mother had token wonderful care of her. She actually, liked being poor more then being rich. It was fun being able to think of the good sides of life, and being able to want something, and not have everything already. If she would have stayed with her mom, her mom would have given her anything she wanted to just make her shut up.

Kaylie walked out of her old bedroom to meet her mom and her friend, Laraina and Mellissa. They were bith getting old, both in seventies, but they still both got around fine. Her mom still had a since of homer about the whole experience.

They walked out of the house to the yard across the way. It was a cemetery. It had lots of dead bodies around it, but Laraina insisted that she be close to her son. They came there about four times a year to see him. They both loved him so much! When they got to the grave there was a stone that said, "Here lies a boy that had his life in front of him. At least he had his first true love. We miss him and will meet him in heaven."

Everyone thinks it was a weird message but it meant everything to Laraina and her two daughters, (Jessica and Kaylie), Mellissa, and Kaylie son, Charlie. They were a family together and they always would be. As the story got passed around, and around of the true love story, the story changed, but in the families hearts they knew what was true and not true. They all loved Charlie, even the ones that never got to meet him. As everyone got old, people died off but Charlie's story continued. Kaylie's son got to see the movie, The Titanic. He hated it because that was not a true love story. What Kaylie and Charlie had was. This is the story, that everyone should remember.


End file.
